Cassiel - TV TROPES
Cassiel, better known as "Cass", is an Aasimar Artificer, the twin sister of Azazel Cherub, and a member of (group name). She was played by Sola Haze. Intro Description Appearance Cass was a woman of practicality. She didn't like to wear any extra flash when it wasn't needed, and her inventions followed the same guidelines. Grown from habit and long days working over greasy metal, Cass wears her blonde hair up and out of her face. She has sharp features and wears dark clothes. She walks quickly and speaks with purpose, always wielding myriad sarcastic remarks and harsh criticism. She has temporary scarring around her neck where she was strangled by a rope of entanglement Personality Cassiel was never the kind to settle for less than perfection. She always pushed herself harder than she should and often did the same thing to her brother, Azazel. She was a hard-worker and openly showed disdain for those who didn't value work on the same level. Cassiel was a person who didn't like luxury in excess, viewing it to be unnecessary, yet, like her brother, she always had a taste for good wines. Cass held an air of sophistication, but more humbled than her brother. She often viewed herself as the only one capable of making adult decisions and was a very grounded and person in comparison to her brother. Cassiel is a person of commitment and believes there's no point starting something you don't intend to finish. She is punctual, proper, and never lax. This is why she gets extremely frustrated when Azazel messes with her things. - she suggested cutting a corpse in two to solve a bounty dispute - she raised hr hand to ask a question of the lord - she refused to tell herbrother where the lord was staying - she refused to sacrifice her life to save a family in a burning house. Her alignment, in parallel with her brother, is Lawful Neutral. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RulesLawyer (To be continued) Biography Childhood Cass was raised in a loving home with good parents, good food, and good neighbors. She lived the privileged life of a Guild Artisan's daughter and spent much of her youth learning the craft with great interest. Her father was a Tinker and her mother their saleswoman. Many of the Tinkers were Gnomes, so her family stuck out like a sore thumb, but they were never unwelcome. As a child, their father would often tell them the stories of Vox Machina, the saviors of Tal'dorei and the defeaters of Vecna. Cassiel personally favored Vax'ildan of all the characters, which lead to quite a bit of teasing on the behalf of her brother. Azazel's Falling The Letter When the twins were eighteen, their parents took a trip across the sea to ____, and would be gone for a few months. Cassiel took it upon herself to become the woman of the house, taking over the family business while they were gone. But no less than a few months later, they received a letter stating that their parents had died in an attack by an unknown assailant. Their ship caught fire, and it is still unknown whether they died in it or drowned in the ocean. Mourning how her parents must have suffered in their death, Cassiel took weeks off from her work, praying. In the end, she adopted a new outlook on her faith, making sure to forever stay in her God's good graces. Leaving Home As time went on, Cassiel and Azazel realized their sales were dropping and their pockets were going empty. They soon found themselves unable to pay for their housing in the Guild and decided they would go on the road instead, selling and tinkering as they went. They still remained members of the Twinskeep but left their place of employment. Now with no home and no parents, Cassiel dedicated herself to supporting her brother and herself, taking the responsibility upon her shoulders to make sure they were fed, housed, and clothed. Disaster at the Knight's Pub Shortly after leaving home, Azazel convinced Cassiel to take a break from tinkering and join him at the Knight's Pub. She chastised him for wasting his money on something as foolish as alcohol, but reluctantly joined him. While at the bar, a couple men began making some very rude comments about Pridefield, which prompted Azazel to aggressive behavior, despite Cassiel's advice to calm down (though she soon became aggressive as well). In barely a minute, it had spiraled into a fist fight that left Azazel bloody. When it was clear what losing would mean, Cassiel splashed a drink into the faces of the nearby thugs and shot the one fighting Azazel in the foot, then proceeded to help her brother out of the building with haste. Meeting Raina With Azazel bleeding, Cassiel dragged him semi-conscious through the back alleys, having narrowly lost the thugs. They stumbled to the ground, and Cassiel contemplated just lying there and not moving, but then they were found by a woman. She heard shouts and footsteps coming their direction, so she quickly brought them inside. She was an Elf, and her name was Raina Aridore. Taking pity on the twins, she let them stay in her tavern (the Queens' Inn) for a week, provided they did some chores. They became quite close, and when the time came to leave, the twins were reluctant, but Cassiel knew they had to keep moving forward. Meeting Draden Meeting the group Getting kidnapped by Boris Black VIII Fighting Barty The Bounty Conflict The Rookery Fighting Goblins Sending the Lord's Letter The Burning of Pridefield Receiving the Armour of the Valiant Soul When the Lord agreed to pay them, Cassiel objected, pointing out that they didn't deliver the message. Staying with Jenkins = Relationships Azazel "That's your problem, brother: you don't think things through. You can't always rush in blindly. You need to think of the variables, make a plan-" "You're boring!" ''- Cassiel and Azazel arguing - His gambling got her captured by boris black - He didn't follow her when she chased The Hangman. - Cassiel refused to follow Azazel's plan to leave Harlek as collateral damage. - He directly disobeyed her when she told him not to try and kill Willy, an extremely risky move. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FoolishSiblingResponsibleSibling '''Ellywick' Ellywick was Cassiel's childhood Gnome friend. She was the daughter of a fellow Tinker though she herself showed more interest in the Arcane than in mechanics. Cass and Elly spent many afternoons together playing, often while Azazel was off with mother. But at the age of six, their paths parted when Elly's family moved away to Tal'dorei and were replaced by a different Gnome family with no children. The Twinskeep The Blackmoors always favoured Cass over her brother, likely due to her penchant for responsibility, and also the fact that Azazel had a knack for finding trouble. Cassiel was always a teacher's pet and made it a point to be liked by her superiors, often coupling her dedication with sweetened compliments and little gifts here and there. Jakob Blackmoor Cassiel always held close relations with Jakob Blackmoor, the Patriarch of the Blackmoor family. Jakob had known Aziim since they were teenagers, and Cassiel became somewhat close with the Guild head. Whether this is caused or was because of her dedicated, hardworking personality, Cass always held a little more sway in the guild than her brother. Lathander Lathander was the deity followed by Cassiel's parents. As the God of Creativity and Light, he was asked to bless their workshop daily to promise prosperous Tinkering and good fortune. Cassiel was an avid follower of Lathander as a child, but slowly began growing further from her God. That was until Azazel fell. After that, Cassiel clung to her faith tightly for fear she might be the next to Fall. She began invoking his name, hanging his symbol in her room, and praying to him for good fortune. She often invokes his name when Tinkering, seeking a new idea, or remembering her parents. Aziim Elona Angelic Guide Cassiel spent most of her childhood anxiously waiting for the touch of her Angelic Guide. Her mother always assured her she would be visited eventually. Cassiel often saw what she believed to be signs, but she could never be sure. Through her childhood and early teens, Cassiel never truly received contact from her Angelic Guide, and after Azazel Fell, Cassiel became terrified of following in his footsteps, hanging onto her piety almost obsessively, while subconsciously growing pity and disappointment for her brother. When the letter announcing her parents' death arrived, Cassiel went into voluntary isolation while her brother became more reckless. She frequently prayed to her Guide for directions, for hope, and most of all, she pleaded they not abandon her. Her Angelic Guide never answered. Harlek - Harlek stayed with Cass in her pursuit of the hangman - Cassiel refused to follow Azazel's plan to leave Harlek as collateral damage. - Cassiel stayed behind to make sure Harlek didn't bleed out rather than follow willy. Draden - He didn't follow her when she chased The Hangman. - Draden agreed with Cassiel not to kill Willy while Azazel really wanted to. Nai Slaytimi Orvil - He knocked her over in battle with the Hangman - He showed fierce loyalty to Harlek. Desmera Boris Black VIII - Boris kidnapped her and threatened to rape her if Azazel did not pay his debt. Ireese Riverrûn Cass barely knew her aunt. She had seen her once or twice speaking to her mother, but she had seldom spoken to Ireese herself. In the few moments they had been in the same room, Cassiel felt a strong sense of loathing and disgust coming from her. Will Black (maybe incorrect name) - Cassiel held hatred for him for his affiliation to Black - Cassiel overall worries he will come back for them. Gulak Wreav Jenkins "You're a good man, Jenkins. But a good man does not belong among us vagrants." Lord Dox Character Information Quests Having lost her parents and their workshop, Cassiel has dedicated herself to protecting and supporting herself and her brother. Notable Items Current Items * Mercy and Demise (Two dual pistols she created herself.) * Dagger Dagger (A pair of daggers she named after a phrase of Vax'ildan, a childhood hero of her's.) * Tinker's Tools * Alchemist's Supplies * Thieves' Tools * Cassiel's Locket * The Pocketbook * Armour of the Valiant Soul Former Items Abilities Aasimar Abilities * Angelic Guide * Healing Hands * Light-Bearer * Radiant Soul Aasimar Cantrips * Light Feats * Observant Artificer Abilities Class Features * Inventions * Tool Expertise * Wondrous Invention * Spellcasting * Infuse Magic Artificer''' Spells''' Cantrips 1st-level * Alarm * Cure Wounds * Disguise Self * Shield of Faith 2nd-level 3rd-level 4th-level Quotes * "In the words of the Rite House: 'we will not kneel'." "I know what happened to the Rite Family. It seemed their Creed did not help them." - Lord Dox and Cassiel Cherub Trivia * Draden gave her a Tarot card reading once. She drew the Fool, the Tower, and the Hanged Man upright. * Sometimes when he took breaks from work, Cassiel's father would have a drink and invited her to join him. He said it was bad luck to drink alone, so Cass only drinks when Azi drinks, to protect him from bad luck. * When she was a child, she had a secret crush on Vax'ildan from the Vox Machina stories. * She was based on Evie Frye. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Tv Tropes